


No Control, No Surprise

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes to bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control, No Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [momomomma2](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/) for this gif-spiration! And because there isn’t enough bottom!derek. Based on this nsfw [gif](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/95601918586/no-control-no-surprise).

 

* * *

“Oh my God, Derek,  _please_!” Stiles whined.

            “No!” Derek growled as he pushed down harder against Stiles’ shoulders.  They made a deal that Derek could have him any way he wanted without complaint, and in return, Stiles could do the same.  Derek knew Stiles had assumed that he would want to fuck Stiles fast and hard and deep, because…well Derek _loved_ fucking Stiles that way.  And Stiles loved being fucked.  But Derek liked being fucked too.  For some reason, Stiles was hesitant to do it. 

            The, _“Have anything, any which way,”_ was Stiles’ idea, but Derek didn’t see why he shouldn’t benefit from it.  He agreed readily with the provision that he could take his turn first.

            So there they were in bed, Stiles on his back, not allowed to take any control for himself.  Derek was impaled on his long, hard cock and was grinding and rolling his hips, taking every inch as deep as he could.  He was taking it slow and teasing, trying to prolong the pleasure.

            Stiles’ hands moved to Derek’s hips, “No!” Derek warned, flashing red eyes down at his lover as he stopped his movements completely.  The rules were that Stiles’ hands stayed at his sides and Derek got to take his pleasure _his_ way.

            “Fuck—sorry!” he groaned and moved is hands back to the mattress.  His fingers fisted the sheets as Derek’s circular, grinding motions started again.  He could feel his ass muscles squeezing tighter on every forward movement and Stiles didn’t think he would survive this.

            Derek pushed his ass down as far as he could, and rocked up and back in quick successions, “Holy God Derek, are you trying to kill me?” Stiles asked breathlessly.

            “Fuck me more often and I won’t have to torture you,” he teased as he circled his hips again, “Fu-uuck!” he cursed when he unexpectedly hit his prostate.

            “Yes!  Yes, I promise to let you bottom more, now can I please fuck you?!” he exclaimed.

            Derek paused once more and looked down at Stiles thoughtfully.  “Nope,” he grinned and began grinding and rocking his hips once more.

 

 


End file.
